


【不义超蝙/SB】别让我在今夜离开

by br_java



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br_java/pseuds/br_java
Summary: 沉默在两个男人之间盘旋。卡尔不愿意承认的恐惧就是如此，他或许可以让世界的人过上毫无战乱的日子，而他却唯一没有真正怀抱一个人。





	【不义超蝙/SB】别让我在今夜离开

**Author's Note:**

> 原作:DC 不义联盟  
> 分级:成人级（NC-17）  
> 警告:无警示内容  
> 配对:Kal-El(Clark Kent)/Bruce Wayne  
> 声明:人物属于DC、OOC属于我

哥谭的夜，来临得有些稍晚，伴随着潮湿的空气，半昏暗色调的街景显得格外迷惑。道路有些洼地的积水平静倒映着店家暗淡的灯光。不过下一刻这意外凝结的平静被打断了，一个穿戴讲究，戴着一顶黑色礼帽的男人直直地从积水上踩了过去，霎时间飞起的水珠溅落在男人的西裤上。接着，背影很快地融入了人群之中，最后了无踪影。

 

超人降临的时候，他看到布鲁斯正一个人站在落地窗前俯视着灯火通明的街道。明明他掌握着哥谭市的经济命脉、勇猛无畏，理当获得世上最美好的一切，则不然；卡尔从玻璃的反光能看到布鲁斯抿如一条直线坚石般的嘴唇，还有漠然的双眼。谁都不知道蝙蝠男人的心放在哪儿，也没有谁能够捕获到。对于布鲁斯的童年，卡尔表示惋惜也形同深受；但如今对于布鲁斯的执着与冰冷的世界也感到无能为力。

 

所有的一切都源自于，两年以前的那场动乱。小丑被他穿了的透心凉，卡尔除了感觉到温热的血液并无其他，他沉浸在愤怒中无法自拔，他想要摧毁一切邪恶的存在和一切阻挡他的事物。第一次争吵便有了第二次，第三次衍生到无数次。嫉妒占满了他的身体，他不相信他的眼睛与耳朵，他试图让自己放弃持续镇静，但他嫉妒。一个杀人无数的小丑让布鲁斯这么上心，卡尔在自己的杀心上刻下了已死的烙印，他要用即将堙灭的灵魂祭奠妻儿。黑色蝙蝠曾经试图用身体挡住他的去路，但被自己仅用一只手臂的力量打了出去撞碎了墙壁，当然从中的力量也夹杂着从心底涌上来的愤慨。

“为什么。”那时卡尔听见自己的声音无比的喑哑，像是被黎明破晓而斩杀的黑夜发出来的遗憾。

布鲁斯不稳的气息才将超人拉回现实。一个默默为哥谭付出了半生的男人原来已经开始老了，或者是其实真正漏洞百出的是卡尔自己。所有人都会渐渐老去，脸上浮现出岁月的痕迹；唯有他不会，他不是地球人，这是个明显不同的命题。

“杀人会使人麻木，'一'即是开始。”蝙蝠从碎裂的石板上直起身子。

 

自那以后他意外发现了一只对他喋喋不休的蝙蝠，那个面上看似冷若冰霜男人一生中说过最多的话或许就在这不久的几年里。但他并没有珍惜，就在最近几个月，布鲁斯保持了沉默比曾经更甚；他会走神发呆，即是在和他对立的同时都不在皱起他的眉头。他要封闭他的内心对朋友、战友、前战友，不，是所有人；超人的直觉很强烈伴随着一种微弱的疼痛，但他永不承认是那是恐惧。

 

_人类新世界引导者即将来临，和平的响音会传遍整个安详宁静之地，不论陆地还是海洋。人类不再需要战争，不再无家可归，不再生活在失去所爱的痛苦里。_  
_正义联盟，光辉永生。_

  
光辉永生。正义联盟用强硬的手段使得各个国家的领导人屈从于他们，卡尔作为领导者他当然明白一切，但他不认为有什么不妥，甚至他们的做为的确有效。犯罪率，战争炮火很快就要变成过去式，包括阿卡姆疯人院的罪人们也将流放到无人的地域里去。一切都是对的，卡尔用手紧紧地扣住蝙蝠侠肩部的铠甲坚定地说道，那天也如今夜冰冷的雨，从天上直直地毫不留情地的从两人对视的眼神中间坠下，如同他们的关系。

 

布鲁斯不再用他的盔甲示人，他的身上再也没有坚硬的外壳阻挡卡尔的攻击；有时超人会感到不满，当情绪沸腾到极点时，对方清冽的蓝色眼睛的轻轻一扫就能让他顿失气力。超人囚禁了蝙蝠侠，或者说是，卡尔囚禁了布鲁斯。脱下彼此的身份还剩下什么，一个千疮百孔的躯体和一个决绝的背影？卡尔不知道，但是这样就能把世界唯一刺耳的反对声压制在他的权力之下，他义无反顾，就像过去无情地推开那只不死心的蝙蝠一样；而现在的情形角色颠倒而已。他即将就能所有的人类统治在无限永恒的安逸里，包括眼前这个被安静笼罩的男人。

 

“布鲁斯。”

卡尔的到来没有让落地窗边的男人有着任何举动。

 

_我们要一视同仁，不放过反叛者、暴乱者、邪恶者；我们要把草除根！让整片大陆凝聚成一股力量，用宽容缓解人与人的关系、用善良包容所谓的争斗！我们不需要额外核武器、枪支弹药，让辐射和鲜血淋漓剥夺我们的生活......_

  
“布鲁斯。”超人一步步地像前靠近，每一次都像是走在禁区是边缘，“审批将在明日举行。”

这次布鲁斯垂下了眼睑，卡尔不知道对方在想些什么，但是他精准的看到对方的手悄悄地蜷握起来。现在他们的躯体之间只有半米之隔。

明天眼前不再年轻的男人会经历些什么，领袖可以预见准确的说是他一手安排的。有罪之人会被审判关进监狱，反叛之人会被归为囚徒。而作为曾经拯救哥谭数次的人类英雄蝙蝠侠，只能作为和平权力的威胁者住在超人的领域里一步都不得踏出。

最后一个哥谭的日出日落，超人大方的施舍给了黑暗骑士。

“你困住的不是我。”

布鲁斯的声音回荡着空旷的房间里，像是眼前世界在诡异的和谐下的一抹嘲讽的余音。

“你们所审判的也不是我。”

“够了。”卡尔打断了布鲁斯的话语，他的一只手臂缠上了对方的腰肢另一只抱住了脖子，他的胸前紧紧和布鲁斯的后背贴在一起，他们那么亲密、那么形同陌路，“坚持我的正义，我的立场；而这些将永远不会被撼动。布鲁斯，我不想伤害你。”

“你不过是作为唯一的统治者，权力令人迷失。”感受到身后人的动作，他顿了一下，“而地球人未来不要氪星人来决定。”

 

卡尔的手用腰肢挪动到布鲁斯胸前的突起上开始捻搓，他更近凑近对方，从旁侧含住了布鲁斯的耳朵，是整个包裹进的口腔，然后放开去埋入颈肩贪婪的嗅着对方身体散发出的气味，这让他浑身热燥。布鲁斯对于他来说太特别了，他不知道这种冲动是从什么时候开始的像是经过了很久的沉淀，像积土又像裂开石缝中的一抹异色。卡尔的情感爆发在危险的境地，然而几次布鲁斯却无动于衷，就像个不懂情爱乐趣的石头人，即使他会随着快感用力地喘息，也会扣紧对方的腰肢防止四处晃动；但对于卡尔来说似乎漏了点什么。

这次也如往常一样，始于卡尔的主动接近与撩拨。布鲁斯的气息开始不稳，像是抗拒着最后的堕落。卡尔的手解开男人裤子拉开拉链握住了半勃起的阴茎，他的速度并不快，但很直接他粗糙的手指的之间擦过龟头，满意地听见耳边男人的一声急速的吸气。他们在透明的落地窗前做这种事。卡尔的手上下撸动直到布鲁斯完全勃起。

一边脱着碍事的衣服，一只手还是强硬地半搂紧眼前的男人。这个曾经与他争斗的男人被彻底地压在了卡尔的身下。他们坦诚相待，哪怕有着年龄的差别，布鲁斯的肌肉线条仍然保持地很好。卡尔口干舌燥咬上了布鲁斯的后颈，他的火热硬挺也抵在对方的臀部上蓄势待发。卡尔的双手抚摸遍了布鲁斯的全身，而布鲁斯双手撑在玻璃上用力气支撑着自己。滚烫的手掌按在他的腰上用力的揉掐，想要去用一种方式逼迫他放纵身体。但布鲁斯咬着自己唇，一言不发，仅仅是喉咙深处发出的声音无处遁形。卡尔的手划过布鲁斯的大腿直至腿根。

“张开你的双腿。”卡尔的声音沙哑的不成样子，太近了就像在布鲁斯颅腔里。这句话似乎很有效，男人犹豫了一下还是分开了腿，卡尔的手指顺利地到达终点，那里还是些许干涩，他进入了一根手指但似乎是不够满足他又进入了两根，不断的来回抽插企图让这个穴口尽量能够包裹住他的硕大尺寸。布鲁斯被男人用手在后穴抽动感到一种紧张的刺激感，他们已经进行过很多次的性爱，有些东西熟悉到不能再熟悉，但还是成功的激起了他的欲望。他想要超人立刻进入他的身体，他承认他自己不能拒绝，这种快乐到上天堂般的感觉。

硬棍似的阴茎抵在穴口上徘徊许久，然后猛地挤进狭缝里，被温暖地肠壁包裹着，阴茎又涨大了一圈，汗水与性的味道充斥着卡尔的鼻腔，随后布鲁斯被一个猛插到底弄得通体酸麻。

 

_明日太阳将升起，我们在此用纯洁的灵魂起誓：我们要将黑暗封存于地底深处、将哀怨溺水于幽暗裂谷......_

  
卡尔握住布鲁斯的手臂反卡在他的身后，他向后退了退，肠肉紧紧吸住他的阴茎似乎不让他出去，邀请他的进入。于是他又一股作气的捣进小穴深处，卡尔感到自己的阴茎硬到爆炸，两手掐着前面男人的腰两侧，他狠狠地摆动起来跨部。像是不同与窗外，室内狂风暴雨般的做爱方式让整个人都热透了，当卡尔撞上了体内的某一点后，这次布鲁斯忍不住叫出来声，受到鼓励的卡尔持续的抽插阴茎用自己鸡蛋般大的龟头戳上对方的敏感点。他们的肌肤在发烫，汗水从布鲁斯的背滚落到两人相连接的地方。卡尔加快了他抽送的频率，撑着玻璃的男人呻吟身高涨情色，两人都呼吸急促，身下一片湿腻狼藉。

将男人的臀部拉近自己，让对方死死地楔在他的欲望上。渴望热忱是欢爱的开始，而欲望和淫秽的呻吟声是性交激情的火上添油。热情高涨，像是地狱与天堂的双双重叠。无法思考对错，本能驱使着他们继续相向运动着。呼吸逐渐粗重，连续好几下猛捣弄，卡尔的手插进布鲁斯的头发里的时候在他的体内射精，由于强烈的快感是他发出了低沉的哼声。布鲁斯的白色浊液也不少飞溅到了落地窗的玻璃上。

 

_"我们不需要虚伪的英雄气概，我需要实实在在的保护，隔绝一切抢劫、偷窃、放火以及杀生。当哥谭的罪犯不再获得重见天日的权力的时候，蝙蝠侠正义论，驳回！"_  
_身着礼服的男人激动地演讲着，他的双手因兴奋而颤抖。_

  
两个人还在沉浸在高潮的余韵里，然而最先清醒过来的是布鲁斯，他感受着背后做完爱抱着他的紧绷身体，还是残酷的说出了那句话。

“你走吧。”

沉默在两个男人之间盘旋。卡尔不愿意承认的恐惧就是如此，他或许可以让世界的人过上毫无战乱的日子，而他却唯一没有真正怀抱一个人。

每天的第一缕阳光让彼此的立场无处藏身如同难以翻越的柏林墙。今天的这场性爱依旧没有亲吻。

 

“别让我在今夜离开，就今夜。”

正义之神闭上了双眼。

 

the end

 

 


End file.
